Isabella Mikaelson
by twilightlovengirl
Summary: Hello, young people! My name is Isabella Mikaelson. Yes you heard right, Mikaelson as in Nicklaus's daughter. I'm a hybrid too; I am as powerful as Daddy. But I have gifts that daddy will never get to have. I haven't told him yet so I'll have to see how that goes down. Did I forget to mention since I am one of the most powerful hybrid I can't die I am basically an Original.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

Edward was just saying how we were winning the new born army and I was pretending to be a scared little human. I was scared of course for my friends and boyfriend but I was perfectly fine. I just hated Victoria because she is a bitch and her mate James was stupid enough to take on basically an Original Vampire! I would have just told daddy that a bitch was bothering me, and me and him would go kill the bitch. But I couldn't because the human act. "Don't worry, love. We will all be fine." Edwards velvety voice said to me. I love Edward, he is a cold one but I look over that fact I love him 100 percent.

I was about to say something but then I read his mind to see that Victoria was coming. I had a smile but then I remembered I not supposed to know what's happening yet.

"Get behind me, love. Victoria's here." he says. I pretend to start to shake but I he grabs me and puts me behind him.

"Well isn't Eddie boy" Says Victoria from in front of us.

"Victoria" Edward spat.

Victoria charged and Edward got to her he had Victoria pinned but then they blurred over to the tree that Victoria climbed on. Victoria jumped of the tree and went on top of me.

I said "Oh Shit" right before she broke my neck. I could of killed her but I didn't want Victoria to know I'll come back and beat the living shit out of her.

**Edwards POV**

I was fighting Victoria but she climbed up the tree and I pushed the tree down but then Victoria ran to Bella. Bella said "Oh Shit" right before Victoria broke her neck. I was frozen. The love of my life just died right in front of me. And I did nothing. I fell down on my knees from the sorrow I was feeling. I decided this was all Victoria's fault; I will avenge Bella's death! I charged after Victoria broke her to pieces then lit them on fire. I looked at Bella and started dry sobbing again I picked up Bella's body and head and went to my family. Once I saw my family they looked all happy because they won the new born army. But then they saw us. All of my family went to us and started dry sobbing too. All my family's thoughts were the same.

'OMG, Poor Bella she was like a sister to me' –Alice. They were all along the lines of that.

We went home and went into the living room were we all just cried for about 10 minutes then Alice went to get a coffin. That's when we started planning the funeral for my Bella. The next day we to tell Charlie that Bella died.

"Charlie I'm sorry but Bella died." I said to Charlie as I held her body.

Charlie looked at me but then he started laughing! I was so confused; he saw my confusion and said "Oh she hasn't told you yet. Oh then this will be a surprise, dear Cold One"

I was shocked, how did he know our secret! I put Bella on the couch as he said "How long has she been 'dead'." He put air quotes around the word dead.

"About a day" I said sadly

"Well Perfect." He said.

Right then Bella started chocking and coughing. She shot straight up and yelled "Charlie Blood" Charlie came in the room with 5 human blood bags.

I looked at Bella shocked that she was still alive and drinking blood! "How?" Was all I managed to get out. I couldn't believe it she was alive!

She whipped her head to me once she heard me. He eyes got wide and then she said "Let's go to your house and I'll explain everything, okay?" All I could do is nod.

We walked to my Volvo. I just stared at her, and drove. We got to my house and we went inside.

Bella yelled "I'm Back!" in a flash everyone was down her in a millisecond.

They all looked like how I felt everyone was wounding 'How?'

Carlisle was the first to go out of shock. "How?" was all he said.

"Family meeting! I will tell you all in the living room!" she said.

We were all in the living room and Bella said "Don't interrupt me or I won't finish it" she said we all nodded.

"Okay. My Name is Isabella Marie Mikaelson, I was born in the 11th sentry. My mother died giving birth to me my dad is in Mystic Fall, Virginia right now. Charlie is not my real dad. This is a wig and contacts. I didn't tell you Edward because you would have died if I told you when you told me you were Cold Ones. Carlisle you know my Uncles and Aunt's. Now any Questions?" she told us.

**Bella's POV**

Once I finished, they all rose they're hands. I laughed. Then called on Carlisle.

"How do I know you?" he questioned.

"You remember Nicklaus Mikaelson?" I questioned with a smirk.

He gulped "Yo-Your Klaus's daughter?" he askes. I nod.

Suddenly he gets on his knees and bows down. I see everyone else is shocked. I ignore them, I get down on my knees with him and bring his chin by my face and say "Carlisle you don't need to be afraid anymore, you are part of the family now. And if my Daddy bothers you I'll kick his ass. You guys will all be fine. You have proven to me that you will protect this family and you protected 'Human' me so I shall protect you and your family in return. I will protect you guys. Do you understand me?" I question. I feel my British accent getting through a little he nods then stands up and sits down on the love seat next to Esme.

"What was that?" Edward says kind of angered. I see Carlisle flinch next to Esme I read his mind to say that _'I hope that Bella keeps her word and doesn't kill Edward_.'

"Carlisle! You know I can read minds! I am a woman of my word! Stop the doubting me!" I yell at Carlisle.

"I will answer all of your questions. We will start with Rosalie and then Emmett, Alice, Jasper,Edward,Esme, and then Carlisle " I say.

"What are you?"

"A Hybrid half Vampire half Werewolf with some witch but Daddy doesn't know about that part." I answer

"Could you beat me in a fighting match?" Emmett asks.

I roll my eyes at him and say "I could kill you all and this town in about 2 minutes flat." I see Carlisle look at me and nod.

"Will you go shopping with me after this and can you do Witchy magic?"

I roll my eyes at the first one but say "I actually love shopping and I have all the new Jimmy-Croo's, I Compelled him to send me all of them the second they make them and I have fashion, yes. And I love doing 'Witchy' things." I answer Alice's question.

"What war was your favorite?" Jasper asks.

"Ummm World War 2" I reply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asks in the saddest tone I could think of.

"I couldn't tell you, trust me I would have it was for all your safety but now that the threat is dead I can finnaly tell you all and you saw me come back to life" I say.

"What happened, that Carlisle needed to bow down to you?" Esme asks

I look at Carlisle and he nods.

"I do believe its story time" he says.

**_Flash-Back_**

**Carlisle POV**

_I was just starting as the Voltori guard. And feeding on one of the mere humans when these 3 figures approached Aro. The first male had brown hair and green eyes he looked around 20, the second male had black hair and green eyes he looked around 25, the only female was a very lovely looking lady bronze hair with the most amazing blue/green eyes she was around 17. She was beautiful, but just not my type. I would preferred a woman type instead. I felt like I could be her father instead. _

_They walked right up to Aro and the one of the male said "Hello, Mate I'm Klaus and this is my brother Elijah and my sweet little daughter Isabella." The man Klaus introduced them. _

_"Well this is lovely I love unexpected guests. Please join us in our dining hall as I introduce us." Aro said in a sickly-sweet voice. _

_He nodded his head as we went into the dining area. _**(A/NI'M GONING TO DO THE MAIN PEOPLE AND CARLISLE ONLY! I DIDN'T REALY KNOW WHO WOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE GUARD AT THE TIME SO SORRY) **_"I am Aro, this is Carlisle, Jane, Alec, Felix, Marcus, Caius, Demteri." Welcome to our humble castle. He smiles at the trio. _

_"We have come to tell you we are Vampires and my Father and I are hybrids that will be released soon. And we can kill you and this whole city in about 50 seconds. So I suggest you just bow down now and get used to it." Said Isabella. Her Father just smirked Elijah rolled his eyes but had a little smile on his face. Wow she must be quite feisty often. _

_"What? You are wrong very wrong we could kill you without even flinching" said Aro quite angered now._

_"Go ahead." Aro rushed at her, she blurred over and flipped Aro on his back and put her foot on his chest, then she tore of Aro's pinky figure and said "I win, do you believe me now?" She tore off everyone else's pinky figure._

_We all stood there shocked and we all bowed down. She smirked and said "Rise, You will go on with your duty's as you were but when we come back we will show you just how powerful we really are." She said with a smirk and took off. I ran over to Aro to help him, up even though I was in paint too, with the others and we just started researching what they are and how to kill them._

**_Flash-Back Over_**

"And that's what happened" I said.

They all looked at Bella shocked she could do such things. I smiled lightly as I remember the look on Aro's face as he was not the most powerful thing in the world.

"What!? I was going throw my ripper stage." Bella said trying to defend myself.

"What's a ripper stage?" Edward asked.

"You see our kind can turn off their emotions, mainly so we can feed and not feel guilty, and all you want to do is torcher humans until you flip the switch back on." She said, like it was no big deal in the world.

"Do you have any more powers?" Jasper asked.

"Well I'm still having a witch train me on my Witchy side so I'll show you that in a minute. I can turn into a wolf whenever I want. But it is extremely painful, you have to brake every bone in your body, I have compulsion, it basically means I can control people, supper speed, supper strength, um I have amazing blood control, I think that's it. Oh wait I'm also a mind reader from my Witchy side" Bella said, I could tell she was excited to show off.

Suddenly she ripped one of Esme's pillows open, and made all the feathers come out. Esme looked like she wanted to say something but I gave her a reassuring look that we will buy another one.

Bella sat on the ground with the feathers everywhere and raised her hand as she did that a feather fallowed he hand, she did it with the other hand and got all the feathers to come up with her. Then she made it rain feathers. Before Esme started cleaning it up Bella put all the feathers back in the pillow case with her Witchy power and then a needle came in with some thread and sowed it back together. It looked like nothing happened.

We were all stunned. Edward got up and kissed her passionately while we were still stunned

"Wait so you're not mad at me for keeping this from you?" Bella asked Edward.

He shook his head and said "No, you were trying to protect us, I understand. Are you mad I left you in the wood?"

"No, but I wouldn't mention that around my family, they will rip you to shreds." Bella said with a small giggle.

Edward visibly gulped. Bella said "Guys this has been wonderful and everything but I must visit my Dad is in Mystic Falls, so I must be going." She looked sad to leave.

Then Alice ad Edward both said "Wait! Don't leave! We will come with you!"

She looked shocked we that we would say that but I still saw Bella as my 'daughter'.

"Would you all really do that, Just for me?" Bella asked.

"Of course, love. I would love to meet your father and family. We will start packing today and leave tomorrow."

She looked straight at me and said "Carlisle are you okay with this?"

I hesitated before she said again. "Give me an honest answer." She compelled.

"Yes I would do anything for my family." I said in a robotic voice.

My family looked stunned. Finally Rose said "H- How did you do that?"

She smiled and said "That was compulsion. It was made so Vampires can make there meal forget all about them and when they feed off of them. Or we can seduce our meal." She winked at Edward. If Edward could have been blushing he would have been bright red. "Or just for fun, I am basically one of the Originals so I can do it on anyone or anything. Like Cold Ones, Shape Shifters, Werewolf's, Vampires, Witches etc. You don't know how many times I feed on Mike and Laruen. "

"Pack" she ordered "We have 3 hours till our flight. I'll make the town forget you were even here, okay?" She says and leaves before we can reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I look around the room and see everyone is packing and I sign and go in mine and Esme's room and start packing.

-3 hours later-

**Bella POV**

Wow who knew compelling the whole town would take so long! Well we are finally at the Privet Jet. The Cullen's looked surprised I had my own Privet Jet. It was amazing one of the bests gifts Daddy ever gave me. I signed then remembered I had to tell Daddy about me coming home with guests and my gulp_ boyfriend_. Daddy is not going to take that well. I get out my phone and motion for the Cullen's to be quite. Just in case I walk out of the room and in the back of the Jet with my phone.

"_Hello?" _he asked slightly annoyed, maybe I interrupted something. Whoops.

**"Glad to know I'm missed." **I say sarcastically.

I hear he softens and leaves the room "_Oh love, I've missed you! I have awoken your aunts and uncles, they are very excited to see you again. When are you coming home again?" _He says well demands the last part.

**"Well that's actually what I was about to tell you I'm on my Jet right now-"**Bella was cut off when he said.

_"Well that's great."_

**"I have brought guest with me." **I states before I can get interrupted .

_"Oh, and who might these guest of yours be?" _He asked with a hint of knowing in his voice.

**"Umm they are my ****_boyfriend _****and his coven/family." **She said. Inside she was doing a happy dance she said that out loud.

_"Well at least I know there vampires" _He muttered.

** "Uh that's the thing, um there Cold Ones." **She muttered. She closed her eyes as she was getting ready for the yelling to start.

_"THERE WHAT?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INVOLED WITH COLD ONES! I HAVE TOUGHT YOU THAT SINCE YOU WERE OLD ENOUGH TO WALK! ISABELLA MIKAELSON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! THEY ARE WORSE THEN HUMANS! I RATHER YOU HAVE A HUMAN!-"_ He was saying but I cut him off.

**"DADDY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HE IS NOT ONE OF MY WEAKER PLAY THINGS! I L-O-V-E HIM WITH ALL MY BEING, I WOULD WALK WITH MY DAYLIGHT RING OFF TO SAVE HIM, EVEN IF I WAS A NORMAL VAMPIRE AND BURNED IN THE SUN, I WOULD DO IT TO SAVE HIM! I LOVE HIM THAT MUCH! PLEASE DADDY WILL YOU PLEASE CONSIDER THAT!" **I yelled then hung up.

I walked into the main part of the Jet and went to sleep. I did not feel like answering any of the Cullen's questions. I am tired.

**Klaus POV**

"DADDY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HE IS NOT ONE OF MY WEAKER PLAY THINGS! I L-O-V-E HIM WITH ALL MY BEING, I WOULD WALK WITH MY DAYLIGHT RING OFF TO SAVE HIM, EVEN IF I WAS A NORMAL VAMPIRE AND BURNED IN THE SUN, I WOULD DO IT TO SAVE HIM! I LOVE HIM THAT MUCH! PLEASE DADDY WILL YOU PLEASE CONSIDER THAT!" My Isabella said. Then she hung up.

I stood there shocked. She had never said that about anyone in other then family, she respects humans and other creatures but she would never say that she only said about her family, like I said.

Then Rebekah came into the room she looked at me and said "What is it Nik, who was on the phone with you?

"Is-Isabella" I sputtered.

She looked over joyed. "Wait what happened, then?" she asked and in a flash she was with me.

"Sh-She said she loves a Cold One so much that she would walk in daylight without a daylight ring to save them. She said she would give her life to him for his." I said then got pulled into a flashback.

**Flash-Back**

_Isabella was about 6, she was playing with her Barbie's and Elijah walked in looking worried. This worried me, Elijah never looked worried. _

_"The witches are plotting agenst us, they thing Isabella is an abomination of nature they want Isabella to die, they are going to the witch house to gater the power of 100 died witches. He said sadly. I was out raged. How dare they! _

_I was about to speak when Isabella said "Let them come I would die for my family. I would even walk in the daylight without a daylight ring to save family." _

_I softened she was so adorable. I loved her. _

_"Don't worry, Darling. I would never let you do that, I will take care of it." Then I whispered so low that Isabella couldent hear it I said "Where are they I'll go kill them. You baby-sit." _

_He nodded. And I left and killed about 15 witches. I knew that they were mad, but they threated family I kill them simple as that._

** Flash-Back End**

Rebekah was shocked; she never said that about anyone, that was like her catch phrase for family.

She must really love him. This made me mad. She was _MY _Isabella. I am her father, we were inseparable till she decided to travel, but she still talked to me all the time. Then realization hit me, like a ton of bricks, she loved him with all her heart and was happy with him and **_I_** was in the way. I have decided I was going to give this damn sparkly vampire a chance if he really had stolen my little girl's heart. He must be something.

I could not wait till my baby girl was home. I don't care if she had brought _them _with her; I haven't seen her in over a century! Sure we talked all the time but it wasn't the same.

**Bella POV**

I woke up by Edward saying we were here. I was existed even if Daddy didn't want her there. I love my aunt and uncles. I smiled thanking Edward, also for not asking her questions. I was driving to my house in Edward Volvo**. **When I saw my best friend Damon Salvatore! I stopped the car and went over to him and kissed him full on the lips. He smirked into the kiss and I let go. I ignored the gasps and growls from the Cullen's. "My God! I can't believe my Baby Vamp is here! Where you been?" I said hugging him.

He smirked and said, "if I would have known you would have greeted me like that I would have come to you sooner." He smirked.

I smiled but said "Asshole"

"Now where have you been? I've really missed you! I have a reason I am here to see Daddy and he is going to meet my boyfriend and his coven/family." I said.

He started laughing and said. "I really wish I could see when he reacts when he finds out he is a Cold One. This better not be one of you play things because that would end bad for both of you. And I've been here and all over. I had to be the big brother again and help him with things." he smirked.

I smiled I missed my best friend "He knows he is a Cold One and he freaked, and he is not my play things, I love him." I said.

"Okay fine, good luck with that. And you better not great me that way again because your boyfriend looks like he wants to take me apart very slowly and painfully. I can't wait to tell Steffie your here" Damon said. He knew I loved this challenge me game but I what he didn't know is I'm late so I will break his neck. Hehe this will be fun!

"You wouldn't, Baby Vamp I love these games but I can't. I need to see Daddy, I'm warning you."

He smirked and said "I don't care" He was about to take off but I grabbed his arm and broke his neck.

"I told you, ugg now I have to carry you! Baby Vamp you will pay!" I mumbled. I looked at the Cullen's.

"Sorry, he is my best friend and I told him not to mess with me and flipped, don't worry he'll wake up. And I will become less your Bella like soon so don't be like shocked, okay? And when I kissed him Edward that is the way I greet some of my best friends that are guys, but don't worry I would never cheat, it's just our way of saying 'missed you'. Emmett will you carry him I'll put him on my couch at my house." I said.

Emmett started bursting out laughing and I chuckled. But Emmett nodded. And I went over to Edward and kissed him with so much passion that it made me weak.

When we were done I smiled at him and he gave me that dazzling smile, I love.

"Okay we will need to get you rings and carry Damon to my car." I said

"Why do we need rings?" Carlisle questioned.

"They are daylight rings, they are used to make vampires walk in the sun without burning or sparkling." I say. And show him my ring. They all looked shocked.

I go into my car and start driving once there all in here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Klaus POV**

I was making my maids clean when I heard car doors slam. I was existed I even got my girls favorite drink out, virgin blood with bourbon.

I heard shoes click and my girl's only heartbeat. She opened the door and I gave up I needed a hug from my girl. As soon as she came up I blurred over to her and gave her a huge hug, she attacked and pushed me into a wall and then growled and said "I missed you too Daddy" and gave me a huge hug.

I smiled and felt her wig hair and looked into her eyes and she was wearing contacts. I frowned and said "You now, love. Brown looks ravishing on you but I love your real hair and eyes better. And what are you wearing! You look foul! Take your wig and contacts off and change later. I haven't seen you in a century and introduce me to your friends." I said with my British accent. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

Then she took off her wig and revealed her bronze hair with some blonde and her blue/green eyes she was almost an exact copy of myself. Not to be cocky but she was bloody beautiful. She turned around to show the Cold Ones. Apparently se never showed them before. They looked surprised and Edward kissed her cheek. Then turned to me.

"Daddy these are the Cullen's. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme." She said she pointed to the one that kissed her cheek, one that has blond hair, one that has blonder hair, a pixie looking one, a very nice blond and a huge one that I could beat in mere seconds and a loving looking mother one.

The bear like one was carrying Damon Salvatore. I smirked and said "Already causing trouble, I see." I pointed to Damon

She Blushed and said "Umm about that I had to get to you and he was going to tell people I was here and that couldn't happen, you know I love to make an entrance."

I smiled "Yes you do, Sweetheart."

I turned to the bear looking one and said "Put him on the couch."

He came back empty-handed and I smirked but said "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Nicklaus but you may call me Klaus."

"Umm Daddy do you remember, Carlisle?" Isabella interrupted.

I looked at him he looked familiar, and then I remembered. In Voltoria, Italy. They said they made a Cold one group and said that they were the most powerful thing out there. I thought that was hilarious. "Yes he was in that odd group of Cold Ones, that said they were the most powerful thing out there, we went and you broke off one of their figures each." I chucked and Isabella looked at me and giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Do you have anything to drink I haven't ate in days."

"What, Isabella! Do you want to hunt, or do you want a maid, oh and I mad you your favorite drink." I said smelling at the end.

"You made virgins blood with bourbon?" she asked.

I nodded she smiled and raced to get it. She was back in a flash. She took a sip and smiled and said "Wait did you kill to get it?" she asked. She hated when I killed.

"No, sweetheart. I know you hate me killing so I compelled the girl. I'll get Marie to give you some of her blood." I walked out before she could answer.

"Marie!" I called.

She walked in with her maid outfit on and high heels, I smiled and said "My daughter is thirsty and I think you will be perfect for her" I said she smiled at me.

I walked back into the room with Marie and said "Isabella this is Marie"

"Nice to meet you. Come with me." She compelled the last part.

She left the room with Marie I yelled "Don't suck her dry she is a good maid! And go change into normal clothes, the third door on the left!"

She was moaning so I assume she either heard me or doesn't care. I heard footsteps so she heard me and was going to her room.

I smiled this was going to be fun! "So mates what has my Isabella been up to?" I asked.

Everyone was avoiding my gaze and the little pixie Alice I think she was, said "Oh nothing really."

I used my hand to make her look me in the eyes and said "What has Isabella been doing in Forks?" I said surprisingly calm.

"Bella went to Forks told us a fake story about how she needed time with her 'dad'. So she was there figured out that we were vampires. Almost got raped but Edward saved her. We were playing baseball and a coven of Cold Ones; James, Victoria, Laurent, came and wanted to kill Bella so we took her away and she got a call from the coven of one of the Cold Ones and said she had her 'mom' and went to meet him at a ballet studio. Bella got bit bye him, James. But Edward sucked out the venom. On her birthday we threw a party for Bella's birthday but she got a paper cut and Jasper tried to attack her. A couple of days later Edward told Bella she was 'just a distraction' and he 'didn't love her'. We left Bella became best friends with a shape shifter she jumped off of a cliff because she was having hallucinations of Edward. I came back and said Edward was commenting suicide, we went all the way to Italy to save Edward. We got there he was about to do it then Bella jumped on him. They went inside and Bella, Edward and I all faced the Valtori, they said Bella knew too much and she needed to turn into a Cold One or they would kill her. We went back to Forks with her Edward and Bella got together again. Then we had to deal with a whole new born, Cold One, army we won Bella got her neck broken by the one of the Cold One coven members, Victoria. And she woke up we questioned her, a couple other conversations and here we are." Alice said in a robotic voice.

I was outraged I glared at the boy that was dating my daughter and ran for him surprisingly I was in a battle with Isabella instead.

When I saw it was her I let go. She was wearing her black leather jeans with her blood red shirt with her black boots and leather jacket she looked good.

"Isabella Marie Aria Mikaelson! What is the meaning of this! You did not mention any of this on the phone!" I yelled.

She blushed and looked down. "Well I was um busy. And you were busy looking for the moonstone and the stuff to finish the curse. And umm I love you Daddy." Isabella said.

I signed, she knew the 'I love you Daddy' worked almost always worked. She smiled because she knew it worked.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I questioned her.

She looked around the room nervously and went to stand in front of Edward and said "Umm I'm part witch and me and Edward are getting married." She said very quietly, I almost didn't hear it. I stood there shocked. "One; how are you part witch? Two; I'm going to kill that boy!" I said rushing up to them.

Then Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Finn, walked in. When they saw us fighting Kol mumbled "Bloody Hell". Elijah went up to us and said "Stop." And we stopped eminently and Isabella just noticed them she went up to hug everyone but stopped and stood in front of her Cold One. I glared at him. He was just looking at Isabella in astonishment.

"What no hugs, I am your favorite uncle after all." Kol said and smirked.

"Uncle Elijah could you pretty please with a cherry on top protect the Cold Ones from Daddy for a minute and I'll hug you first" Isabella said with a pouty face.

I chuckled. She was so weird sometimes.

"Sure Baby B" Elijah said then smiled.

She hugged him first and then Rebekah, then Finn then Kol. She smirked as she saw Kol's pouty face, and then whispered. "Missed you my _favorite _uncle Kol_"_

He smiled that probably made his day. I smirked at that thought.

Becky was already in front of her and they yelled together "SHOPPING TRIP!" I rolled my eyes but smirked.

Pixie and the Blond girl looked shocked to say the least.

"Oh wait till you here what Bella tells you some people might not live to see another minute." I said looking at the boy at the end of my sentence.

"Oh yeah thanks Daddy maybe someone will help me." She said.

"Umm this is Edward and his family. I am part Witch part Werewolf part Vampire and I will let Edward say the rest." She said smiling.

Edward looked at everyone and said "Me and Bella are getting married." He said happily and kissed Isabella.

I looked around the room, Kol and Finn looked like they had the same thought as me. Rebekah looked thrilled and Elijah looked like he was debating.

In a flash Elijah and Rebekah were helping Isabella and the Cold Ones; fight Kol, Finn and myself. We were losing suddenly we all got massive headaches. We went to our knees; I saw Isabella, Rebekah, Elijah and the Cold Ones standing up. Then it stopped, we were on our feet.

I said "I approve, you have my blessing."

Isabella smiled and said "I knew it! Thank you Daddy!"

I looked at the Cold Ones and chuckled at their confused faces. "Isabella would you like to explain to your friends what happened." I said still chuckling; my family was chuckling and giggling with me.

"Oh you guys, do you really think my family would hurt you! We do this every time; they don't kill someone I love. They were seeing how much you guys love me. And you all passed!" she said happily.

I went to go hand shake the whole family while the others were doing it or hugging them.

They seemed happy they weren't dead.

"Well I want to go shopping so Daddy." Isabella said I rolled my eyes but handed her my credit card.

"Your Babies are in the garage!" I yelled

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "You mean you still have them?!" she exclaimed

I nodded. She attacked me in a huge bear hug that made me fall on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

**I forgot to put, I don't own The Twilight Saga or The Vampire Diaries. It would be nice to own Stefan, Damon and Edward though! JK :) **

**(Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! This is about the part in the serious where Alaric dies and there is the one and only White Oak Stake and everyone wants to kill Klaus with it. I'm not going by episodes, well I will sometimes, if need be. I will have an option I need your help on deciding if I should do it or not at the end please tell me what you think!) :) **

Daddy actually kept my Babies! Holy Crow I'm happy!

"I love you!" I said to Daddy as I went to the garage and went to my Blue Ferrari, Black Harley, and my Red Ferrari. My Babies; I love them to death.

I adjusted the engine to go faster and the inside is spelled so the cars are like a house inside. I love my Babies to death. But the Harley it goes vampire speed. It is amazing!

When the others came in they were looking at my Babies. Rosalie muttered "Nice"

I grinned at her, "Nice doesn't even cover it! All of you get in the car." I said.

"Sorry Belly Boo we can't all fit in there." Emmett says sadly.

"Trust me on this." I say. "Emmett you go first." I say with a smug grin.

He signs then goes in. You can hear him yell "OMFG! Bells how did you so this! I want one!"

I laugh I knew he would like it Rose I think would like it too. "The rest of you go in!" I order!

They go in and yell also "OMFG"

The inside looks like a jet basically you have a mini fridge, a huge floor with about 20 seats and it's all refurnished and it's just amazing (**A/N I can't describe things at all! So use your imagination!)**

When we were half way to the mall I stopped, I forgot Damon! OMG, OMG, OMG! I have to go back he could steal the White Oak Stake! Don't get me wrong I love and trust Damon but he would kill my dad for Elena! Oh no, Dads going to kill me.

"Dad we forgot Damon! He could steal the stake!" I said through tears. I can't believe I forgot Damon! What kind of friend am I! And I left the only thing that could kill my family or me!

, по дяволите! Бях зает да го помня! Това хитър вампир бебе! Ще го убия!" **(Oh Bloody Hell! I was too busy to remember him! That sly baby vampire! I'm going to kill him!) **Father said.

"О I signed then said "Отца, Той е моят най-добър приятел нека да говоря с него. Обичам го като приятел! Може би все още не го намери." **(Father, he is my best friend let me talk to him. I love him as a friend! Maybe he has yet to find it.)**

I say trying to be hopeful.

"What language is that?" Edward asked.

"Bulgarian. It is a dead language now. But I know a bunch of languages because I have been around for a while now."

"Wow" He mutters.

Once where there I go to the couch where Damon is supposed to be. But he is gone. I use my vampire hearing to see if he is in the house I hear him in my room. I smirk, stupid baby vamp.

I run up to my room and say "Looking for my bra, too show your friends again are we?" I ask from the door-way, smirking. He may be trying to kill people I love but he is my best friend, I think once in 1890's we had sex a couple times but that it with our love relationship. But I know he would kill me or capture me if needed, so I stay an arm's length away from him sometimes. Essentially now because I hear he has white oak ashes. That shiz burns…

He spins around and smirks. "Now why would I do that when I could take yours here and now?" he asks with a smirk.

I smirk back and whisper in his ear "Because I'm getting married.

He turns a little pale and says back with a playful smirk on his face. "And who might this lucky man be?"

"Edward Cullen. A Cold One and you know 2 Cold Ones can beat a 200 year old Vampire and they have 7 in their coven." I whisper in his ear again.

I hear his breath hitch, I smile in satisfaction.

"So Baby Vamp what were you doing in my room?" I ask.

"Looking for your diary." He lies. I can tell he is lying but I'm going to play the innocent card.

"Oh well, sorry dude. You can't have it it's hidden very good. Now go, I need to go to the mall, unless you want to come…" I smile.

He quickly shakes his head, I smile at him.

He turns to leave but I go in front of him and hug him to make sure the stake is not on him. It's not and I let him leave. I sniff the air and I find the stake is in another room upstairs. I sigh once I hear the door close and do back to the car and tell dad what happened.

"What is so special about this stake anyways?" Emmett asks bluntly.

"That is the only thing that can kill an Original. It sucks but it's true."

"So it's the only thing that can kill you and your family?" Carlisle asked.

I nod and everyone goes back to the car and we go off to the mall again, but this time dad has the stake in his jacket pocket.

Once we get there I buy my usual cloths Leather jacket red, blue, purple, green shirts, and jeans and leather pants. Or whatever I like leather so I wear that a lot. **(A/N Like I said can't describe!)**

When we get back I got upstairs to get a witch and when I do. I ask her "I need to make daylight rings for 7 Cold Ones."

What she says next shocks me…

**Brew hahaha! I'm Evil! I know Cliff-Hanger! I hate when people say 'please review' on the bottom of the page so I'm not going to say that, instead I'm going to say do what you please! :) **

**What do you think the witch will say? I'll put the people who got it right on the next chapter on the top.**

**Anyways the option I have for you guys is should I do this story? (I have about 8 or 9 chapters in it)**

**Here is the sum… **

**'Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, must call Bella or Agent Isabella Swan because the teenagers in Forks, Washington have gone wild! She is the only one that can snap them all out of it, and save the parents from throwing them in jail. But what happens when she falls in love with bad ass Edward Cullen, the leader of it all. Will love overrule her ability to do the right thing for the adults of Forks, or will she change his ways? All Human! WARNING SOME MINOR CHARACTER DEATH!'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Twilight Serious! I wish!**

**Bella's POV**

What the witch said was "If a Cold One puts on a daylight ring it becomes an Original kind of Vampire forever if they were them for 24 hours." she said in a 'Duh' voice.

I almost died literally… I got staked right next to my heart. By a random guy that is by the witch, I was revealed it missed that would have been bad.

But I ignored the pain and went over to the person next to the witch and put my 'Vamp-Wolf' face on and held him to the wall by his neck. "Who are you working for and why are they trying to kill me? Tell me or I'll snap you in half." I threated.

"No one I am a Member of The Five. You little leach, kill me I'll haunt you forever. Ever heard of The Five, well that's would be me." I almost passed out. This couldn't be, dad killed all of The Five.

"I have your groups quite famous, I can't kill you but I could torcher you till you want to kill yourself. You know the good thing about vampires is we have all the time in the world." I said in a fake sickly sweet voice. I heard him shiver. Good he is getting scared.

I turned back to the witch and compelled her "What you said was it true? And did you know he was coming?" I compelled.

"I didn't know he was coming, and what I said was 100% true." She said in a robotic voice. I smiled grateful for her honesty, which she didn't mean for the hunter part to happen.

"Thank you I need you to make 14 daylight rings. Now please Thank You, Annie for everything." I said I could feel myself getting weaker.

She nodded then left I tuned to the Cullen's they were all looking at my chest and I looked down and saw the stake was in my heart. I tried to pull it out but I was getting weaker it was spelled, Holy Fuzz! This hurts now.

I got to get Daddy. But need to make the hunter in our torcher place in the basement.

"Getting weaker… Emmett put guy in bastment… Edward carry to Daddy tell him it's The Five…" I said in a weak voice. Right befor I fell I saw Edward coming to catch me.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was just taking to a witch about a daylight ring and she got news we would turn into Original Vampires forever if we were to wear them for 24 hours. But then she got staked I was about to kill them but I saw Bella only looked in pain a small bit but I can tell by her eyes she is in a lot of pain. But she talked to the guy that staked her; compelled a witch.

"Getting weaker… Emmett put guy in basement… Edward carry to Daddy tell him it's The Five…" She said in a very weak voice.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

"Edward take her to her dad and do what Bella told us to do everyone fallow Emmett and get this gut in the basement. And Edward go find her family and give them the message." He said in a calm voice. I am so worried about Bella; all I do is nod and smell his smell coming from his room. I barge in because this is important when I see him inside he looks angry that I barged in but go to complete worry once he sees Bella.

"What happened?!" he roars. **(A/N Completely random but did anyone else think 'Katy Perry' right then or was it just me:) Anyways back to the story!) **

"She said a member of The Five got to her. We all didn't see him till a stake went through her chest. She said take her to you and she said put the guy that attacked her in the basement."

He looked shocked but went back to Bella. "Put her down, I'll have to take it out; this will be painful for her."

I obeyed and watched him intensely as he took the stake out of her. Once he was done his hand looked like it a lobster's claw, all red and cramped. But after a couple minutes he went to go get her blood bags, and his hand looked back to normal.

She shot up and started coughing and making choking sounds. I went to her side at vampire speed. She almost bit me but once she was it was me she looked happy to see me but really week. So her dad though her 5 blood bags.

"So The Five you say, what happened?" Klaus asked.

"Bella told him the entire story about how we would become Original Vampires and how she got attacked and everything.

Once she was done Bella said "Thanks Dad, I know they couldn't get it out and you could, so I asked you." She smiled at her and I felt awkward intruding on a family moment. But then the witch, Annie, came in with a bad of blue rings and said "Well here are your 14 Lapis Lutas rings(Daylight rings you ordered and you know when you want spelled again just come to me. I'll get you pregnant or something." She winked at Bella.

Bella blushed "One time! One time! Gosh Annie! Get over it! I was drunk and you listened to me!" she yelled at the door Annie was walking out of.

I turned to Bella and asked "What was that?"

"Ummm well you see if a witch is powerful enough she can basically do anything you ask her. I was drunk one time and asked her to get me pregnant… and yeah we had an adventure that month about how to undo the spell. Ahh good times." She said smiling.

"You're so weird, but I love you." I said kissing her cheek.

She giggled. And I heard a thought being cleared by Klaus he looked like he wanted to kill me. "Would you please get off my daughter! And go somewhere else. I am very busy." He said gesturing to his paintings and drawings.

"Oh yes sorry sir." I said talking a step away from Bella, eminently missing the warmth and the electric feeling.

"Bye dad sorry for the trouble. I need to go and ask the Cullen's some important parts of being a different kind of vampire. The Plus sides and the Minus side." She said gesturing to the 14 Daylight rings.

**Hey guys twilightlovengirl here, If you want me to do the next chapter I need 5 reviews! But you don't have to do anything, Do whatever you want! **

**YOLO! I guess… well love you all, don't die! Thanks for the reviews. I was looking at my reviews and I saw 3 people I fallow, fallow my stories. I almost fainted I love those writers and now there fallowing me. So just wanted to say thanks! But if any famous person fallowed me I would probably die of a heart-attack! Lol! **


End file.
